


long flight

by PringlesStrongHot (I_LovePringles)



Series: dancing with the purple sky [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Idols, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn-ish, all of them are regular humans, more characters to be added as the fic goes by, there is no such thing as powers in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_LovePringles/pseuds/PringlesStrongHot
Summary: Kai'sa is one of the biggest idols in the KPop Industry, and with fame comes tons of shit she didn't ask for including obsessive fans and no room to rest. But what if one trip back home changes it all?
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: dancing with the purple sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180178
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. may i have your attention, please?

**Author's Note:**

> another shitty fic that i'm about to present, bear with me.
> 
> (this is a remake of a social media au of the same title i've made on my other stan twitter account)

It was tiring. Everything was tiring. 

From the long hauled flights to the endless television guestings who wanted nothing more than a piece of her life that she is trying so hard to keep away from the claws of media to the fans that can't keep their boundaries in check— as much as she loved her fans, some of the creep the hell out of her— that she felt as if someone is coming up for her ~~(plumpy)~~ ass twenty-four seven. Of course, she chose this career and if anyone is going to be blamed, it's gonna be her. Being a world famous Kpop idol comes with tons of shit she didn't ask for in the beginning and she needs to suck it up. 

But she wanted change. She wanted a break from this world, yes she loved dancing and to stand on stage so much to the point she'll even place a ring on it, but having too much indulgence is going to kill her one day. Not now, but someday. 

Well, that's too much to ask isn't it?

**"And cut! Good job, Kai'sa! That's gonna rock the internet and the search engines!"** The director yelled and everyone clapped. Kai'sa thanked the staff before being handed a bottle of water. She soon retreated to the dressing room to have herself fixed and ready to go home. 

**"I'm gonna bet my money that Drum Go Dum will top the charts the same way you top all those girls you've fucked."** Her manager and the epitome of being a huge pain in the ass, Sivir, says as she entered the dressing room shortly after the idol did. **"But still, good job Kai. Ladies are gonna probably throw their underwear at you again at one of your concerts so prepare."**

**"Ugh, seriously. Let me breath, Vir. And also, don't remind me of the underwear being thrown at me, it still haunts me."** Kai'sa says as she stripped off the costume she was wearing. **"Any more schedules and updates?"**

**"I gotta be honest, you're good to have your ass laid in a wad of cash but of course, the company wants you to be out there in the wild. Also, we're just gonna finish some things before we release your new song, someone blew some shit back at the company and everyone needs to use the power of teamwork and friendship to fix it. Regarding your schedule however, I hate to break it to you but you still have shit to finish for the day, for tomorrow, and for the next two months."**

**"I shouldn't have asked. More schedules. Great."**

**"Hey, this is a good one you know! Listen!"** Sivir showed her a picture from her phone. **"You're being invited to become a dance mentor in a new survival show that’s gonna start filming next week, and the company agreed. You get to dance and teach at the same time, isn't that great?"**

Kai'sa sent her a look before sighing, continuing to change her clothes. **"Look, Vir. As much as I wanted to teach those kids, I need a bre—"**

Sivir's phone rang, effectively cutting her off. **"Oh shit. Hold on to that thought, Kai. I'll be right back."**

Kai'sa watched as the manager left the room, arguing to her other manager, Sylas, about a newly offered project for Kai'sa to take. The soloist sighed again, _when will this end? Oh god, I need to take a break really._

After ten more schedules, Kai'sa finally arrived home and was welcomed by the eerie silence. Weird. Usually her roommate slash best friend slash another pain in the ass was here to disturb the remaining brain cells she has stored. The soloist didn't want to waste more energy in calling her out so decided to head immediately to her room to get changed into something comfortable. 

She then settled down in the living room, opting to watch these anime recommendations that her roommate told her to watch. 

**"Dude, look what I found!"** Disturbing the peace that her luxurious household offers was the woman in question. Her sudden entrance was always dramatic and never failed to make Kai'sa jump in surprise, almost letting go of the bowl of popcorn in her hands. **“This dude is lit as hell!”**

**“Jesus! Where did you come from?!”**

**“I was in the garage.”** She answers. **“I was busy fixing Shen.”**

**“Who now?”**

**“Shen, you know, my bike? Come on, Kai. Don’t tell me you forgot that I named my motorcycle after my old man?”**

**“Oh yeah, sorry.”**

Her roommate rolled her eyes and plopped down beside her, bouncing a bit as her butt met the fluffy couch that Kai’sa bought for millions of dollars. It is an alternative for a bungee jumping trampoline though. **“Kai’sa.”** She called out. Kai’sa hummed as she trained her eyes back on the TV.

**“Akali.”**

**“How’s work?”**

**“Tiring.”** Kai’sa stretched her back to emphasize that. **“They wanted me to become a mentor in this new survival show and I don’t want to accept it.”** Akali raised her eyebrows in question. **“Too much work in my hands right now, I mean of course I love the opportunity and I wanna grab it but I have too many things to worry about. I’m afraid that the balls I’m juggling might fall off if I took another one.”**

**“I feel ya.”** Akali says. **“But this is what we signed up for right?”**

Akali Johmen Tethi was also an idol like Kai’sa is, but she was more invested in the hip-hop side of Kpop. She released chart breaking songs too such as 'The Baddest', 'POP/STARS', and worked with multiple artists such as Qiyana, Ekko, and the famous DJ Yasuo for 'Giants'. She also produced and wrote some of Kai'sa's previous works. But before their paths with idol hood crossed, they were just normal kids dreaming of making their names known to the world. So during high school, when Kai'sa was 16 and Akali was 15, they auditioned for Riot Entertainment and got in; they trained for two years until they were deemed ready. They were supposed to debut as a duo but due to some issues that neither of them know, they debuted under different groups instead. But those groups didn’t last long and disbanded, Kai’sa and Akali then pursued solo careers. 

Also they asked the company if they could move out of their dorms and buy a house, surprisingly they agreed.

Anything for their best money makers, I guess.

**"Man, I need a break."** Akali says some time as the night got deeper. **"I love my art and my work but if this keeps going, I'mma run dry of ideas."**

Kai'sa agreed silently with the rapper. 

The next day was like any other day; Kai'sa and Akali got up early, prepared themselves, bid each other safety, got into their respective vans and went to whatever schedule was prepared for them. For Kai'sa it meant the briefing of the survival show she was meant to mentor in. The van pulled into a parking lot in front of a large building an hour later and Sivir announced that they had arrived. Kai'sa sighed and unbuckled her seat belt before climbing out of the van. 

Bodyguards were scattered around the place and some were circled around Kai’sa, loud screams from the fans almost broke the eardrums of the passersby but Kai’sa waved at them with a smile like it was nothing. Her way to the building got hold-up multiple times as the fans tried to squirm their way through the body guards and grab her, or probably do something that could harm both Kai’sa and the fan. Luckily two of her bodyguards, Vi and Camille, were quick on their feet. 

**“These fans really,”** Vi complained once they got into the building. Sivir and the other bodyguards need to make a detour into the director’s office to talk about the survival show. **“They don’t know when to stop.”**

**“Let them live, Vi.”** Camille says behind her as she assisted Kai’sa into the elevator. **“They’re just excited to see Kai’sa. But I do agree some of them don't know their limits. Anyways, are you hurt, Kai?”**

The soloist shook her head. **“Nope, I’m good. Thanks, Vi, Camille.”** She says with a sigh and the two bodyguards immediately caught up. 

Since they were the only ones in the elevator, Vi and Camille wanted to ask if the soloist was okay but decided to go against it. Kai’sa needed her space and they were just her bodyguards, the line has been drawn from the very start and they need to respect that. But as her friend, they can’t help but to worry.

Kai’sa, on the other hand, just wanted to get over this.

**“Kai’sa-ssi!”** The director called out as she and Sivir arrived on the set, Kai’sa looked up from her phone and beamed a smile. **“It’s an honor to meet you, I was afraid that you wouldn’t accept the offer.”**

_I wasn’t gonna accept it, really._ Kai’sa bit her words down. **“It’s a wonderful opportunity and I would like to thank you for trusting me in mentoring the trainees.”** She said instead, offering her hand for the director to take. **“So, when will I meet them?”**

**“Today, I’m afraid.”** The director motioned for Kai’sa to walk with her towards the set. **“We have to air the first five episodes next week so that we’ll stay on schedule.”**

Oh. Guess there is no turning back now.

**“I would like to introduce the other mentors and host to you, Kai’sa-ssi.”** The director pointed towards the three people occupying the high chairs near where they currently are. **“Mr. Karthus from Pentakill is in charge of the vocals, Mr. Ekko is in charge of rap, and Seraphine is in the MC of the show.”**

**“Ey! Kai!”** Ekko greeted as he spotted Kai’sa and the director approached them, Karthus took his gaze from the mirror and sent it towards the young idols, and Seraphine’s eyes sparkled as the tall soloist towered over her. **“I didn’t know you were also in this show! How are ya?”**

Kai’sa smiled. **“Great. Congratulations on the comeback, Ekko. As always, awesome song you did there”**

**“Ah, stop with the flattery, Kai.”** Ekko scratched his nape sheepishly. **“Say, what are you in charge of?”**

**“Dancing.”**

**“Kai’sa-ssi.”** Karthus interjected, the said woman whipped her head towards the main vocalist of Pentakill. Karthus rose from his seat and smiled politely to his make-up artist before making his way towards Kai’sa. **“Pleasure to be working with you, I’m a huge fan.”**

**“Oh, um. Thank you, Karthus-sunbaenim.”** Kai’sa bowed slightly before him. **“I’m also a huge fan of Pentakill, it’s also a huge honor working with you. I hope we get along well.”** Karthus laughed before leading her towards the lounge where the mentors hung out moments before she arrived. 

**“Kaisa-sunbaenim!”** Seraphine called out, making them stop in their tracks. **“I’m also a huge fan,”** She then started squirming, her face going beet red. **“Can I- I have your autograph?”** Seraphine bowed 90° which surprised the soloist, the small notebook and pen held out before her. 

Ekko chuckled while Karthus laughed at the young idol’s actions. It was cute. Kai’sa smiled as she held both of her hands, telling Seraphine she doesn’t need to do that. The soloist took the pen and notebook and gave her a signature. 

_Holy shit! Holy shit!_ Seraphine swore she almost died on the spot when Kai’sa’s hands brushed with hers.

  
  


The day flew by and Kai’sa didn’t know how she ended up in a hospital bed. The moment her purple eyes opened itself, Sivir invaded her field of vision. Worry etched all over her face. 

**“Holy shit, Kai! Are you alright?! What happened?! I only left you for a couple of hours and this is how you end up on?!”**

**“She fainted. I brought her here.”** Ekko says from the corner of the room, munching on his potato chips. **“The doctor says she was** **_overworked_ ** **.”** A subtle glare was sent in the manager’s way and Sivir noticed it. 

**“She wasn’t** **—** **”**

**“Of course you’re gonna deny that.”** Ekko muttered, throwing the now empty wrapper. **“But seriously, you need to take care of your artists if you want them to stay under your roofs. Treat them like humans and not some money making machine.”**

**“What are you implying, Ekko? That I don’t look after my artist well?”** Sivir raised an eyebrow and glared at the rapper. Ekko rose to his full height to challenge the manager.

**“Enough, you two.”** Kai’sa warned. **“It’s okay, Ek. It’s not their fault, I’m at fault at this one. I haven’t slept properly because I’m having troubles, I think I have insomnia.”** Ekko looked at her with disbelief. Kai’sa just smiled. **“It’s okay, I’m okay. Thank you for worrying.”**

The rapper sighed as he headed out of the room. **“If anything happens to you, I’m still blaming them.”** He sent one last glare at Sivir before exiting. **“Oh, Kali’s coming, by the way. Good luck, man.”** He called out before completely disappearing outside.

Sivir turned around as the door shut to a close. **“The nerve of that rapper.”** She muttered. Kai’sa reached out for a water bottle and Sivir handed it over to her. **“Seriously, why aren’t you sleeping well? Is there something bothering you?”**

Kai’sa shook her head. 

**“Then what’s wrong?”**

**“Nothing really.”** Kai’sa returned the cap of the water bottle, eyes darting towards her manager. **“So, am I gonna be scolded for this?”**

**“What? No, actually everyone is worried.”** Sivir says. _Worried about me or worried about the money that’s gonna come out because of the hospital bills?_ Kai’sa wondered. **“You need to rest, you got a big day ahead of you once you’re discharged. Also, everyone is expecting you on that survival show too.”**

**“Yeah,”** Kai’sa muttered, frowning a bit. _Right, they were never worried about me._ **“Big day.”**


	2. i have all the emotions i can't tell you in words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are words we really can't tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as stated in the tag, all league champions in this fic are humans. even champions like ahri, evelynn, nasus, aurelion sol, sett, karthus, and etc are humans.

**“How are you, Kaisa-sunbaenim?”**

Of course, the next day, Kai’sa was back to work alongside the meds the doctor prescribed her. The director made a generous move to push the filming in the afternoon to give ample time for Kai’sa to rest, but of course, it wasn’t enough. She needed more rest, if that was even possible, given that the company wanted her to gather more money for them. 

Akali was originally against Kai'sa trying to get her ass off the hospital bed, she wanted her to full The Baddest and ditch the survival show all together to run away to some hidden island in the Bahamas. She was even adamant to throw hands at the CEO of Riot Ent. just to give her time to rest. But Kai'sa argued that it could get her into issues and troubles; like those Kpop news headlines that read: 

_BREAKING: KAI'SA SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED AFTER FILMING THE NEWEST SURVIVAL SHOW, RIOT ENTERTAINMENT YET TO MAKE A STATEMENT_

And of course, she doesn't want that to happen. She's worried the fans will get worried, also she'll have her ass scolded. 

Seraphine handed out a bottle of water for Kai’sa to take, snapping her out of her thoughts. The soloist accepted it gladly. 

**“I’m okay. Thank you for asking, Sera.”** She answered, twisting the bottle cap open and drank the content till it was half empty. **“Anyways, I heard you are also going to perform today, what are your plans?”**

Seraphine perked up slightly at the question. **“Oh, um, I was thinking of performing POP/STARS. I** **— I hope I won’t make you awkward or anything. That song was a bop and I don’t want to destroy it.”** Kai’sa patted her back.

**“Why would I? I’m pretty sure you’ll do great, don’t downgrade yourself.”** Kai’sa smiled and reached out her hand for Seraphine to take. **“Come on, I think that your performance would do great with a little bit of choreo on the side. I’ll teach ya.”**

The director called out five minutes later that they’ll continue filming the show and everybody took their places, the mentors sat down before a long table on top of a platform that faced the stage where the trainees would be performing. There are also multiple seats behind the mentors meant for the trainees to sit on after their performance and wait for the results. Seraphine took her place in the left side of the stage and the mentors made themselves at ease in their places. 

With the countdown coming from the director, Seraphine composed herself and waited for the director to motion that the cameras were already rolling. The director waved his queue card and Seraphine looked directly into the camera and started speaking down her lines. 

**"For the first ranking evaluation, here is our first trainee from Noxus Entertainment, Katarina Couteau."** Seraphine introduced and took her seat with the mentors.

The mentors clapped their hands and awaited the trainee to step up on the stage, Seraphine took the empty seat with the mentors and watched closely as the trainee near Seraphine's age graced the stage. She had red hair while she wore a black and red detailed Goryeo Dynasty hanbok. Her green eyes scanned the mentors cautiously before bowing. 

**"Hello, mentors. I am Katarina Couteau from Noxus Entertainment."**

First one to pick the mic up was, of course, the vocal mentor. **"Hello too, Katarina."** Karthus greeted. **"How are you feeling?"**

Katarina smiled nervously and the mentors immediately got it. Kai'sa took the mic in front of her. **"Well, I'm actually excited of the performance you have stored for us Katarina."** She says. **"The stage is yours."**

The trainee nodded before taking another bow. Kai'sa placed the mic back and soon the stage dimmed. Traditional music invaded the whole place and the lights went back on again, Katarina now has a long blade with her, similar to those of a katana. She started to dance as the music played; her moves perfectly incorporated with the beat of the song, taking the mentors with awe. Katarina showed exemplary mastery of the dance and was really into the performance. 

**"I have no words to describe how awesome this is."** The camera and audio recorder caught Ekko telling that to Kai'sa. **"Man, if I'd be the one to do that, I'd probably have my head chopped off by the one minute mark."**

The audio recorder and camera also caught Kai'sa laughing at Ekko's remark. 

Katarina ended her performance with a stance and the mentors gave a loud applause. Ekko took the mic in front of him and directly stared at Katarina with awe for a couple of minutes, making the rest laugh. **"I have no words honestly. It was one of the awesomest things I've seen in my life."**

**"I agree."** Kai'sa chimed in. **"The way you executed the dance was perfect. I haven't seen you waiver even once in your performance and that took me away. Awesome performance, Katarina. Good job."**

Katarina bowed with a large smile on her face. **"Thank you so much, mentors!"**

Kai'sa felt content with her comment and leaned against the chair she was sitting on. Trainees breezed past her and the rest of the mentors, until one such trainee caught her eye; his name was Sett and he _looked_ awfully familiar. 

**"Wait, I know that guy."** Ekko whispered beside her. **"Is that talented kid who auditioned for Riot but never made it through?"**

**"He** **_did_ ** **make it through but he quitted."** Kai'sa clarified. **"Wow, I didn't know he grew this much. How old is he? The last time I saw him he was just a young lad, probably at the same age as Kali when he trained with Riot."**

**"Really? Damn, time flew fast, huh?"**

**"Hello, mentors. I am Sett and I am an independent trainee."** Sett introduced. **"Pleasure to meet you all."**

**"Pleasure is ours, Sett. I hope you don't mind me asking but I heard you onced trained with Riot Entertainment, is it true?"** Karthus questioned. Murmurs coming from the trainees echoed throughout the place like 'oh no wonder his aura is like that' and 'damn, he's scary', Sett nodded in confirmation. 

**"Yes, I have trained with Riot Entertainment for two years but I quitted to focus on my studies."** Sett explained. Karthus seemed content with that answer and nodded. 

Seraphine took the mic. **"Well, everyone is curious about what you have in store for us, Sett. The stage is yours."** Sett nodded and bowed. 

ATEEZ's Answer started to play into the speakers. Sett did the opening choreo and what followed shocked everyone; he did a complicated flip you would only see in martial arts, specifically taekwondo. It was a performance mixed with dance and taekwondo, Kai'sa immediately knew. 

**"K-Tigers."** Kai'sa said out loud, making all the mentors' heads turn to her. **"I knew Sett was with K-Tigers before he decided to audition with Riot. No wonder he's good at incorporating dance with martial arts."**

**"Oh, I wouldn't mess with that guy then."** Ekko says, pushing his chair slightly backwards. The mentors laughed. 

Sett continued on and every trainee was in awe. Kai'sa was proud of her _hoobae_. He has grown so much. After the performance, the mentors gave their comments and Kai'sa told him about how good his skills were, but of course Kai'sa avoided much of the goading because it would cause trouble between him and the other trainees; they might think that she was favoring him over the countless others. 

**"Alright everyone, take a break!"** The director shouted. **"Trainees, stay in your place as we try to evaluate your scores with the mentors."** The mentors stood up from their place and bowed to the trainees, the trainees bowed back excitedly and waved at the mentors with a shy smile. 

As Kai'sa entered the backstage, she felt light headed and her vision became hazy. She was about to fall but someone grabbed her in the shoulder. **"Kai'sa-ssi! Are you alright?"** It was Karthus. **"Ekko! Get some bottled water! You! Get a chair for her to sit on!"**

One of the staff who was near the two immediately rushed away to find a chair. Ekko appeared out of nowhere with a cold water bottle in hand, the staff brought a chair moments later. Karthus assisted Kai'sa and made her sit down, he opened the water bottle and Kai'sa immediately gulped it down. 

**"Jesus, Kai! Kali already told you to stay in the hospital bed!"** Ekko exhaled in disbelief. Sivir arrived and the rapper glared at her. **"I told you! Kai'sa is still not in good condition to go back to work!"**

**"She said she can handle it!"** Sivir shot back. **"Kai, are you alright—"**

**"She's** **_obviously_ ** **not okay, genius."** Ekko muttered but loud enough to be heard by Sivir. The manager took heavy steps towards the rapper with a deadly glare. **"Oh now you're concerned? You should be concerned the moment she fainted, Sivir. No wonder no one stays that long in Riot Entertainment! You treat your artists like slaves!"**

**"Listen here, Ekko! Don't act like you're some hotshot—"**

**"Guys,** **_enough_ ** **! I'm alright!"** Kai'sa interfered before they could even erupt into a huge fight. **"Ekko, please. I'm okay, it's probably the meds. Don't worry about me okay?"**

Purple eyes met yellow ones. Kai'sa silently pleaded to Ekko to let the conversation go, and the rapper reluctantly agreed. 

**"Fine. Whatever."** Ekko says, shrugging before turning his back against Sivir. 

**“Are you sure that you’re fine, Kaisa-sunbaenim?”** Seraphine worriedly asked.

_No, I’m not fine._ **"I'm sorry for making you worry guys."** Kai'sa smiled weakly as she leaned against Karthus for support while standing up. **"But I'm fine. I ain't used to taking too many meds. So, shall we start evaluating?”**

It took thirty minutes for the mentors to give evaluations to the trainees; they have already given their thoughts about it during the performance and just brainstormed on whether or not that trainee fit in that rank. The mentors got out of the backstage and the director continued the shoot. Seraphine stood in the middle of the stage with the rest of the mentors, in her hand was a queue card and an envelope.

**“I have now the list of ranks of each trainee. Remember, your rank can change throughout the course of the show. So don’t be dismayed with the rankings given to you now, there are a lot of rooms to improve.”** Seraphine says, smiling softly. The trainees nodded. **“Let’s start?”**

After taping the rest of the episodes intended to be released next week, Sivir approached Kai'sa with a large smile on her face. 

**"I have good news! Drum Go Dum is ready to go and dominate the charts! The company was able to fix the problem with the manufacturer of your album and we're back on track but much earlier than predicted. So we already dropped the teasers out of nowhere and now you're already trending! Everyone is ready to see your newest baby!"**

Kai'sa looked at her manager with a blank expression. **"Why don't you look so happy about it Kai?"** Sivir asked. Kai'sa shrugged. 

**"I don't know, Vir. I— I just don't know."**

Sivir patted Kai'sa on the back, clearly oblivious or she just intended to ignore what Kai'sa meant. **"Cheer up, Kai! Everyone is gonna love your single for sure!"**

_But that's not…_ Kai'sa sighed as she gripped her pants silently. **"I— yeah."**

On the way home, Kai'sa took her phone out and tweeted something in her account that was hidden away from the public. 

**_@tteokbokiee: I just want to get lost in the room where the lights are off._ **

Later that night, Akali looked up from her game console and found Kai'sa entering the front door of their home with a zombie-like expression as she dragged herself inside. 

**"Hey, Kai."** Akali greeted, Kai'sa went towards her and plopped down the sofa. Her arm dangled near the rapper. **"How's work?"**

**"Usual."**

**"I shouldn't have asked."** Akali says, looking back to her game. **"Nothing new; Riot is overworking you again despite meeting Heaven for a brief moment."**

Kai'sa said nothing as she turned away from Akali. 

**"Drum Go Dum is gonna be out in two weeks, are you sure you can take it?"** Akali asked softly. 

It took a few minutes for Kai'sa to answer. **"I just hope a miracle would hit me in the face or something. I just wanted to get away from the spotlight for a while."** The soloist stood up and patted Akali briefly on the shoulder. **"I'm gonna go back to my room. See you tomorrow, Kali."**

Akali waved her hand before turning her attention back to her game. Kai'sa retreated to her room and into dreamland but before she did, she dropped another tweet that no one was allowed to see. 

**_@tteokbokiee: I’ve trained to face every look of you._ **

**_@tteokbokiee: I can't tell which one is myself._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kai'sa's twitter in this fanfic exists. you can see it for yourself if you don't believe me. that twitter account is active as well, you might see details that might hint you about the next thing. 
> 
> (IMPORTANT NOTE: that twitter account was only created for the sake of the fanfic, please do not assume the twitter account is really owned by riot or anything)


	3. not alive but i'm still walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> promotions time for drum go dum had finally came but kai'sa had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, all league champions are humans here.

Kai'sa was already wide awake when the alarm rang to signal another day. No, she didn't catch a wink of sleep at all, a lot was running inside her head and before she knew it, it exhausted her even more. 

The soloist just laid there, motionless. Purple eyes boring holes in the ceiling filled with stars. 

When she was a child, she used to think stars are pretty things. She wanted to shine bright like those lanterns, to reach out to those who were in their darkest hours and give hope to them. But now she thought of it, stars also lose their light. Just like she is now. 

Exhausted. 

About to explode in a matter of time. 

Kai'sa exhaled, forced herself to stand up and head to the washroom to start her day. 

**"Mornin' Kai."** Akali greeted the moment the soloist's feet brought her to the kitchen. The rapper was cooking breakfast for a change. Weird. **"I know it's weird, and I don't really cook but I'm trying."** Akali says, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. **"But I wanted to do something for you."**

**"You don't have to Kali, really."** Kai'sa chuckled. **"It's still a miracle you haven't burned the kitchen down yet."**

**“Shut up, Kai. I’m trying to cook, you’re distracting me.”**

**“Wow, the audacity.”**

Akali was able to cook pancakes and make cereal without burning the kitchen down, much to the surprise of Kai’sa. They settled down in the living room and Kai’sa decided to check on her phone, only to be welcomed by Sivir’s and Sylas’ texts to open the TV and watch the news.

**“Hey, Kali. Open the TV, something came up and Sivir wanted me to watch it.”**

Akali reached out for the remote and turned the TV on.

  
  


_BREAKING NEWS: KBS' NEWEST SURVIVAL SHOW "WELCOME TO THE RIFT" HAS BEEN CANCELLED DUE TO BOYCOTT, DIRECTOR OF THE SHOW ARRESTED FOR SEXUAL ASSAULT BY THE FEMALE TRAINEES_

Holy shit. 

Kai'sa didn't expect her wish would turn out this way. Akali dropped her spoon on the cereal she was eating. The survival show was cancelled after six of the trainees reported being assaulted by the director during and after the show. _Horrible, why are some men like this?_ Kai'sa thought as she and Akali watched more of the news being narrated by the news anchor, dumbfounded with the sudden turn of events. 

**"Kai, are you aware that something was going on during the filming?"** Akali asked. Kai'sa shook her head. 

**"No, it was completely normal to be honest. PD-nim was a kind man but I do feel something was off about him the moment I met him, he was too** **_friendly._ ** **"**

**"Did he touch you? If he did I'mma cut that guy's fingers into—"**

**"Akali, please."**

Akali raised her hands in defense. **"Okay, geez. I'm sorry."**

**"Well, it's a good thing that he got caught. If he wasn't, who knows what more he could do?"**

Kai'sa continued watching the news until she was called by Sivir to attend the meeting regarding the changes in her schedules. Akali offered to drop her by the company since she wanted to take a stroll around Seoul. 

**"Hey Kai."** Sivir greeted as Kai'sa entered the boardroom. **"Take a seat. We have good news for you."**

_Not this again._ Kai'sa thought as she sat down across Sivir and Sylas. **"So, since KBS cancelled the survival show after being bombarded by the netizents, they have offered you to become the newest MC of their music show since the MCs are gonna bid their final stage after the week of your promotions."** Sylas explained. **"You up to it?"**

**"I— well, it's fine, I guess…?"**

**"Great! That's settled then! Also, we need to prepare even harder for your promotions. So let’s get started, Kai.”**

Kai'sa could only sigh and nod in return. 

//

Drum Go Dum was a success. Not only it broke the charts, but the Internet too. 

**"I told you it would dominate the charts! But I was a bit wrong on my prediction, who knew it would dominate the world too!?"** Sivir cheered while Kai’sa just sat there in surprise. **"Everyone loved Drum Go Dum, I saw a lot of comments that the song highlighted both your vocal and dance prowess. Also they love the lyrics, by the way. And man, don't get me started on the thirst comments; everyone was like 'OH MY GOD THE ABS!'. I swear to god, you make everyone gay without doing anything."**

Kai'sa was happy. Beyond happy. But her mood began to sour as she scrolled down the video and saw a lot of hate comments; 

_'How many men did she sleep with to be this successful?'_

_'She is fat btw, you stan this woman?'_

_'Her voice sounds like a hissing cockroach.'_

_'How did she even become an idol? She doesn't even look Korean!'_

**"Hey."** Akali's voice snapped her out of her revere. **"Don't mind those assholes. They're just jealous of you, so kill them even more."** The rapper reached out for the laptop and closed it. **"Focus on your fans. Not on the haters."**

**"I—"**

**"Kai'sa."**

**"I'm sorry."** Kai'sa sighed. **"It's just that I'm still not used to these hate comments despite being in the industry for how many years now."**

**"It's part of the job, Kai."** Akali says, taking the chair beside Kai'sa for herself. **"We have to deal with it. Those haters are either getting paid to hate us or just jealous of us. Always remember the fans love us for who we are, but the sasaengs? That's a whole different level of love, the dangerous kind and we should avoid them together with the haters."**

The soloist chuckled. **"I know. Thanks Kali."**

**"Anytime, bro. I gotchu."**

The haters kept growing as the week went on, Kai'sa didn't know where it went wrong and why people hated the newest song she brought out, much like every single one she ever made _._

_Ugly ass._

_Too dark skinned._

_Koreaboo._

_A singer with a frog voice._

_Go die._

And more hateful comments continue to swarm Kai'sa's head and torment her, making the promotions for Drum Go Dum even difficult to endure. 

It was the breaking point.

As her make-up was being done, Kai'sa was thinking of the thoughts of the people waiting for her, what would they say once they see her on stage and dancing to an upbeat song that tells nothing but to shake their ass to the music and forget shit around them when she can't do the same thing? 

_God, making this stop._ Kai'sa squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart was beating against her ears, she had the urge to puke. Air was knocked out of her lungs and her head was spinning. _God, please. I don't want this anymore. Please._

**"Kai'sa-ssi?"** She heard the muffled voice of the makeup artist. **"Are you alright?"**

**_Useless._ **

**_Ugly._ **

**_Go die in a ditch._ **

God I can't take this anymore. 

Kai'sa was both panicking inside and outside, sweat was pouring down her forehead. **"Kai'sa-ssi! Guys! Call the nurse!"** She heard the makeup artist raise her voice in panic. **"Kai'sa-ssi, focus on me! Take a deep breath—"**

**"Please end me now."** Kai'sa muttered as tears poured down from her now lifeless and pained— before full of sparkle and glittery — purple eyes. **"End me, I don't want this no more."**

**"Kai'sa!"** Sivir barges into the room and rushes towards the soloist's side. **"Kai'sa! Jesus Christ! What happened?!"**

**"Don't flock her, it would agitate her even more."** The nurse says. **"Ms. Kai'sa? Can you hear me?"** Kai'sa kept crying but the nurse was sure that the soloist followed her voice and tried focusing on it because her purple eyes darted towards her. **"Alright Ms. Kai'sa, I wanted you to close your eyes and find something that reminds you of the happy times."**

Kai'sa followed and closed her eyes. **"Good Ms. Kai'sa, don't mind us. Just focus on finding something that makes you happy, if you find one, take a deep breath and let the air leave after a few seconds."**

_What makes me happy huh? I don't know really._ Kai'sa jogged her memory and found something. _Her best friend, her fans, her passion to dance on stage._ But the happiness was replaced by the voices again. _No, no, no! No!_ Kai'sa focused again, back into the people who made her happy and pushed the bad thoughts away. Minutes later, she started to calm down and was immediately pulled out of the scene.

//

Mild depression. 

Anxiety disorder. 

She found out as soon as she calmed down and was rushed to the hospital. The psychologist who checked up on her advised Sivir to allow her to take a break in order to recover. 

**"Can we just give her meds to suppress the attacks? She still have schedules to—"**

**"Ms. Kai'sa,"** The psychologist, an middle aged man whose name plate read 'Dr. Kang', called out. **"Can you excuse me and Ms. Sivir? We would like to talk privately for a moment."**

Kai'sa nodded and exited the room without a word. 

**"I'll be frank with you. I'm afraid that putting her back to work would only worsen her condition, Ms. Sivir. The medications would only** **_lessen_ ** **the attacks and the problems she is exhibiting but it would not fix her."** Dr. Kang removed his eyeglasses and looked at the manager before him. **"As you already know, Ms. Kai'sa is already exhibiting some symptoms of mild depression, and that is already a red flag you should take note upon. Depression should not be taken lightly, we have lost too many lives because we have failed to notice that needed help from the beginning. I highly recommend that you encourage her to attend sessions so that we could help her even better."**

**"But—"** Sivir tried to argue, but realizing it was futile, she just sighed in defeat. **"Alright, I will talk to the management about it. Thank you so much."**

Kai'sa was busy playing on her phone when she heard footsteps approaching her, she looked up and saw Sivir exiting the room. 

**“Hey Kai.”** Sivir sat down beside her. 

**“I’m sorry, Vir. I shoulda—”**

**“No, it’s not your fault, it’s mine.”** Sivir cutted off. **“I should have noticed it from the very beginning but I was too pushy. If I had looked at the signs, you shouldn’t have experienced this.”** The manager lowered her head. **“You know what, let’s take a break. I’ll tell the company that you needed one, I’ll also tell them to cancel your promotions and put you on a hiatus until you feel better.”**

The next day, the media was going into a frenzy after Riot Entertainment dropped the most unexpected news of the year; different news outlets like Koreaboo, Soompi, and Allkpop had immediately posted articles about it.

_BREAKING: RIOT ENTERTAINMENT ANNOUNCES FORMER K/DA MEMBER KAI’SA’S HIATUS_

_KAI’SA TO HALT ACTIVITIES DUE TO HEALTH ISSUES_

_NEWS: KAI’SA TO TAKE A HIATUS DUE TO HEALTH ISSUES, PROMOTIONS FOR ‘DRUM GO DUM’ GOES INTO A FULL HALT_

Of course, Riot made sure they said nothing about the mental health issues Kai'sa was going through for her privacy and as per her request. 

**“You’re taking a hiatus?”** Akali asks that same morning when she saw Kai'sa lingering in the kitchen as she made breakfast. The soloist froze but nevertheless nodded without turning around to face the rapper.

Akali of course knew of Kai'sa's mental health problem; after she saw how Kai'sa trended on Twitter and Riot's statement about the soloist's sudden hiatus, she immediately called Sivir and demanded answers. 

**“Fuck this industry.”** The rapper sat down on the chair and sighed. **“Fuck those haters.”**

**“Kali, enough. It’s okay.”**

**"No, it's not okay. You know that. Stop protecting those people, Kai. They did you wrong, they hated you even if you wanted to do what you love. You did nothing wrong—"**

**"Kali, please."** Kai'sa begged, turning to the rapper. **"I don't wanna talk about it. Please. Can we just drop the conversation?"**

Akali saw how Kai'sa tried so hard not to cry and immediately calmed down. **"I'm sorry Kai. I'm just worried."** The rapper eyed Kai'sa guiltily. 

**"I know."** Kai'sa says softly. Akali stood up, walked towards the rapper and enveloped her in a hug. Kai'sa craned her body so that Akali can hug her properly, her hands dangling on both sides of her body. She then buried her head in the crook of the rapper's neck **"I'm so tired, Akali."**

**"Then rest. You got me. The world can wait, focus on yourself first."**

Akali felt the tears from the tall soloist staining her hoodie, but she didn't care, it was the first time she saw Kai'sa this vulnerable and she's determined to keep her away from the claws of the media until she gets better. Akali patted the soloist in the back and said nothing, just offering her pure support and understanding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really feel bad for idols who have to go through all this hate, ya know? even if i ain't one of them, i could feel how pressured they are to stay in everyone's standard, not to mention the training process and all of that they've been through just to debut. 
> 
> also, thoughts?


	4. i will borrow the skies for a second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was supposed to be a peaceful flight, but kai'sa thought otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* kai'sa being a simp for ahri *coughs*
> 
> (also, i need a girlfriend, anyone still single and willing to hit up a woman who is a simp for kda?)

She didn’t expect this. No one did.

Kai’sa got out of the car and surprisingly, unlike most days— where fansites, fans, and paparazzis blind her with the camera flashes and make her go deaf with their loud screams of affection and sometimes, vulgar and sexual, words— the airport was quiet. It shocked even her manager as she got out to take out Kai'sa's suitcases. 

**"Wow, quiet and peaceful huh?"** Sivir says as she struggles to take the suitcases. **"I— ugh, why is this stuck? Ah there."** The manager placed down the last suitcase beside the soloist with a satisfied sigh. **"Anyways, calm before the storm. I don't know what's in store before you when you enter the airport but please be careful out there, Kai. I ain't around to protect you nor your bodyguards."**

**"I know, Vir."** Kai'sa says. **"Thank you."**

Sivir patted her on the back. **"Don't make your old man cry now. I'll see you soon yeah?"**

**"Yep. I'll be back before you know it."**

**"Oh, please don't hunt rhinos out there 'kay? You know that's illegal."**

**"Ugh, please. I can't even hurt a fly."**

Sivir chuckled before waving goodbye to Kai'sa's figure as she entered the airport. This is it, she was going home after years of being away from her parents. Kai'sa wasn't sure if she'd be happy or nervous. Will her parents even recognise their own daughter? Will they welcome her warmly the same way they did when she got back to school? No one knows until she flies back to her home; Egypt, South Africa. 

For the first time in her history of flying overseas, Kai'sa felt safe since no one tried to approach her. Probably because her face was covered with a face mask or they felt sorry for her that they gave her space to be alone. 

That's what Kai'sa thought. We all know peace doesn't exist in the dictionaries of idols like her. 

Two hours had passed and Kai'sa found herself inside the airplane, ready for takeoff. Sivir booked her a business class trip— even if she protested that she'll take the economic one— and everything seemed fine. 

**_“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? As we go through the final and safety instructions. Thank you and enjoy your flight.”_ **The P.R reminded everyone on broad.

The stewardesses made their rounds and reminded them of stuff before they took off. Kai'sa leaned against her chair and placed in her earphones and felt the airplane take off minutes later. 

It was peaceful, Kai'sa was ready to head to dreamland as the plane headed to Africa.

I was just kidding. 

**"OH MY GOD! KAI'SA!"**

The soloist eyes went wide. **"OH MY GOD KAI'SA! PLEASE COME WITH ME!"** Kai'sa felt fear running through her spine; _sasaeng! Shit!_ Kai'sa pleaded for someone to come to her rescue. **"KAI'SA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? ARE YOU MEETING WITH SOMEONE ELSE?! NO! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED! YOU'RE MINE!"**

_Please someone!_ Kai'sa closed her eyes shut and pleaded. 

**"Miss, you're not allowed in this section of the airplane."**

**"Excuse me!? Who are you!?"**

**"I am Ahri, purser for Korean Air. Please calm down, miss."**

**“NO! GET OUT OF THE WAY WOMAN! I AM HERE TO SEE KAI’SA!”**

**“Miss, do you know her?”**

Kai'sa opened her eyes and found a blonde woman standing before her, confronting the sasaeng. Her hair was tied in a neat bun and her uniform fitted her perfectly and Kai'sa thought she was the woman form of God or something. Kai’sa looked to the sasaeng fan before she shook her head in fear.

**"WHAT?! Don't you recognise me?! I am—"**

**"Miss, you are currently disturbing the safety of your fellow passengers. As such, we have the right to detain you in order to preserve the safety of the passengers—"**

**"You** **_cannot_ ** **detain me!"** The woman screamed and took out a pocket knife from the back pocket of her jeans. **"NEVER!"**

**"Miss—"**

**"Ahri, look out!"**

Kai'sa screamed and because of it Ahri was able to dodge the knife before it could even hit her abdomen. **"Evelynn! Call Kayn and Garen as well as Air Marshal Swain! Help me detain the woman!"** Ahri said to a platinum haired woman and she nodded, quickly fleeing the scene. 

The sasaeng was able to quickly recover and attacked Ahri again, this time the flight attendant was able to block it and remove the knife from the sasaeng's hand by twisting her arm and pushing her upper body down the floor. **“For the safety of our passengers and of our crew, I am sorry to inform you that we have to detain you. I hope you will understand.”** Ahri says to the sasaeng fan who was squirming under her.

**"Ahri!"**

Kai'sa looked at the direction of the voice and saw the woman— assuming she was Evelynn— running back towards Ahri. Behind her were two well built men— again assuming they were Kayn and Garen— and a man in his fifties, probably the air marshal. **“I’ve informed Captain Heimerdinger about the matter, he is going to drop the passenger on our first stop.”** Kai’sa overheard Evelynn saying to Ahri. **“Are you okay?”**

**“Yeah, thanks Eve.”**

Kayn and Garen grabbed the woman and took her away, but she kept screaming and Kai’sa’s anxiety climbed way off the roof, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. **“Are you okay, Miss?”** Ahri asked, genuine concern etched in her face. **“I’m sorry if we caused you those inconveniences, our crew would also like to apologize if we have not made any thorough inspection of the passengers. I hope you will still choose Korean Air for your next trip.”**

**“It’s okay really, thank you for saving my ass back there.”** Kai’sa says, waving her hand. Somehow having Ahri talking to her soothes her nerves. **“That really meant a lot to me. Sasaengs really scare the shit out of me.”**

**“I understand. Please do rest, we will take care of the matter. Thank you for choosing Korean Air.”** Ahri smiled before leaving Kai’sa alone, Evelynn smiled at her too before following Ahri out of the business class sector of the airplane. 

In between the flight, Ahri will mostly wheel down her cart in the aisle where Kai’sa was and would send a smile at her every now and then to assure her that everything was all fine since she knew how nerve wracking that incident could be. Until she wheeled down for the nth time and gave a cookie to the soloist, earning her a surprise look. 

**“What is this for?”** Kai’sa eyed the cookie and back to Ahri who still has a smile etched on her face. _Man these people don't get tired of smiling, huh?_

**“A thank you gift as well as an apology gift."** Ahri says, her smile now turned into a sheepish grin. **"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to snap back into my senses. Thank you, Miss Kai'sa. Again, we would like to apologise if our airline has failed to recognise that one of the passengers is a sasaeng fan."**

**"Kai'sa would be fine. Thank you too, I don't know what will happen to me if you haven't intervened."** Kai'sa says. Ahri chuckled, telling her it was her job to look after the passengers. **"Also, is this a form of special treatment or something?"**

Ahri laughed. **"Oh no. That would go against our protocol. I know this is not the type of apology you were expecting—"**

**"Ahri, please. Taking that sasaeng fan away from me is already more than enough. You don't need to apologize."** Kai'sa smiled. **“Thank you.”**

Ahri smiled back and excused herself. Purple eyes never left the figure as she continued her round; Kai'sa even found herself smiling as Ahri approached a mom who was having troubles with her child, the flight attendant took the baby into her arms and made it laugh. The mother laughed along with her as she told something. _She’s still energetic despite all of what happened huh? Not to mention she’s cute too_ — _holy shit, stop with those thoughts Kai._ The soloist shook her head and kept her eyes at Ahri who now approached Evelynn and exchanged brief words with her before parting; it was now Evelynn’s turn to do her rounds.

Kai’sa could only think of the blonde flight attendant during the duration of her whole flight, she wanted to know more about her for some reason. Probably because she felt indebted or she’s just totally gay for her. Call it cliche but somehow Kai’sa is starting to believe in this ‘love at first sight’ bullshit, or is it just ‘lust at first sight’? I don’t know. 

_Psst!_ Evelynn was wheeling down her cart in the aisle when her peace was distrubed by that noise. _Psst! Over here!_ The voice whispered but it was loud enough for the flight attendant to hear, Evelynn’s eyebrows furrowed until she followed the source of the sound; turns out it was Kai’sa who looked like she was hiding from Slenderman. **“Yes? Is there something wrong, miss?”** As much as Evelynn was annoyed on how Kai’sa called for her attention, she needs to keep her professionalism in the house. Also it was the same woman who saved Ahri a while ago so she needs to thank her. 

**“Hi, uh, I’m sorry. I know it sounded rude to call you like that.”** _Yes, it was rude._ Evelynn thought. **“But I need to ask you something.”** Kai’sa looked left and right before her gaze went back to Evelynn. _Interesting_ . **“I know it’s against your protocol to ask shit like this and also this makes me sound like a creep but does the purser have a boyfriend?”** Kai’sa asked in a whisper, afraid that the other passengers would eavesdrop or catch her asking.

Evelynn almost laughed but she kept herself in check by clearing her throat not so loudly to draw attention. She knew what Kai’sa was trying to do. **“No, she doesn’t have a boyfriend.”** She says. Relief washed over Kai’sa. **“Don’t tell Ahri I threw my professionalism and those damn protocols out of the window today since this opportunity comes once in a blue moon, I’m risking it.”** Evelynn grinned. **“You are interested in her?”**

**“I** — **uh** — **”**

**“I’ll take that as a yes, then.”** Evelynn says, Kai’sa went beet red. **“I’ll help you out, just this once but after that you are on your own. I know you can do something about it Kai’sa, you aren’t called the ‘Charming Dreamer’ for nothing.”** The flight attendant sends the soloist a smirk before leaving her alone. Kai’sa’s eyes widened.

**“Wait! How did you know of** **_that_ ** **nickname?!”** The soloist called out to her.

  
 **“Not my story to tell hun.”** Evelynn once again smirked before turning around, leaving Kai’sa dumbfounded in her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?
> 
> if you want to check out the twitter account bokkie is using in this fanfic, go search @tteokbokiee! that twitter account is not affiliated with riot in any form, it only exist for the sake of the fanfic. 
> 
> also i need beta readers for this fanfic, god i suck at noticing typos and shit sometimes.


	5. from monday to sunday, it’s going on all day; morning in seoul, around the world at sundown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being a flight attendant is not always rainbows and butterflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine ahri and evelynn in a flight attendant uniform, god its gonna be the death of me.

**"Ahri."**

A swat ripped into the silent air. 

**"Ahri, wake up."**

A groan came out of the sheets.

**"Jesus Christ, Kang Ahri! I said get up!"**

Another hard swat made Ahri bolt up from the comfort of her bed. Blue eyes made contact with golden ones, a frown then found itself way into Ahri's features. **"What in the fuck, Evelynn!? It's only,"** Ahri's eyes darted to her nightstand. **"Six in the morning! Why the hell are you swatting me with a pillow when you could leave me in peace?"**

Evelynn raised her eyebrow as Ahri registered her words. Any minute now. **"HOLY SHIT! SIX A.M?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP MUCH EARLIER THAN THIS?!"** Ahri snatched the pillow from the platinum haired woman's grip and smacked her with it in the face before dashing into the bathroom. The lock clicking into place. 

**"Excuse me? I have been trying to wake you up for more than an hour now! But you’ve slept like a log! You should thank me for this!"** Evelynn called out, crossing her arms. **"Hurry up, breakfast is waiting!"**

Muffled noises came from the bathroom and Evelynn rolled her eyes before leaving Ahri to her own devices. 

Kang Ahri and Evelynn Daemon had known each other since they were little girls; their meeting was an accident, Ahri was chasing down a school bully when she bumped into Evelynn who just transferred from the US. Luckily, the raven (now blonde) head was quick with her feet and was able to catch her in time. 

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Yes, thank you.”_

Ever since then, they were inseparable.

Ahri and Evelynn always dreamt of soaring the skies and being able to travel around the globe together, and so when they graduated high school they decided to study in the US and come back to South Korea to become a flight attendant. Luckily, out of all the applicants Korean Air had, they were handpicked to set foot aboard their airliners. 

It was their fifth year on the job, Ahri was promoted recently as the purser of Korean Air while Evelynn rejected a huge offer from the rival airline and continued working as a cabin crew, much to Ahri’s disappointment. 

_"Why didn't you take the offer?!"_

_"I don't want to be with those people. I like being with Korean Air."_

She just liked being Ahri, but Evelynn will never admit that. 

**“Hurry up Ahri! The bacon is growing cold!”** Evelynn called out from the kitchen and moments later, heavy footsteps descended down the staircase. **“Finally, I thought you drowned in the tub, Foxy.”** Evelynn would usually call her ‘foxy’ mainly because she looked like a fox, which is cute. Again, not that Evelynn will ever admit that.

**“Ha, nice joke Eve. Foxes can swim, mind you.”** Ahri says. **"Mhm, bacon. I always wanted this. Are you sure you aren't in love with me or something?"**

**"What? No. I'd rather be accused of murdering men I didn't know."** Evelynn sips her tea. **"And technically, falling in love with you is like incest."**

**"We aren't even related!"**

**"You're like my little sister Ahri, it's still technically incest."**

**"I don't get your logic sometimes. This is the reason why you don't have a girlfriend."**

**"Ouch. Low blow, Foxy."** Evelynn winced, making Ahri laugh. **"Hurry up, we're gonna be late for work."**

Minutes later, a car pulled by the driveway and honked. **"That must be dad and uncle, lemme greet him for a moment."** Ahri says, Evelynn nodded as she pulled her and Ahri's suitcases by the door and followed the younger woman outside. 

Two men who were in their mid-fifties emerged from the Bentley Mulsanne parked in the driveway of Ahri and Evelynn's shared home. The blonde immediately ran towards him and enveloped him in a tight hug.

**"Hi, dad."** Evelynn and Ahri greeted in unison. 

Before you even react, this is their real dad and not some sugar daddy they found on the internet. 

Their names? Kang Minjun and Erwin Daemon, one of the most elite businessmen not only in Korea but of the whole world, whose net worth cost billions of dollars. But despite that, they were humble men whom you could see mingling with people whom some elites actually call _'poor people'_ and _'low lives'_. Minjun and Erwin could actually relate to them, because they were once like them who worked hard to show these judgmental elites that low lives could actually live in mansions too and they could mingle with them without having their clothes get dirtied by simply touching them.

Minjun and Erwin, who went through the same school like Ahri and Evelynn did, taught their kids to be humble and never judge people because of their social status as well as learn to be friends with everyone. They also taught Ahri and Evelynn to never rely on money to get what they want and instead they have to work hard for it. 

No wonder these two grew up to become strong and independent women. 

**"Ahri, dear. Hello, Evelynn."** Minjun greeted her while Erwin planted a kiss on Evelynn's crown. 

**"You girls ready?"** Erwin asked and the two women nodded. 

**"Yes. Let us get our suitcases, we'll join you in the car soon."** Evelynn says, pointing back towards the mansion.

**“Do you need help?”** Minju asked but the two shook their heads.

Evelynn and Ahri smiled. **“No thank you, dad. We can carry those suitcases. We’ll be right back.”** The blonde waved, and the two CEOs nodded in confirmation. 

Ahri and Evelynn went back and the two men watched them with fondness. **"They grew up so fast, don't you think?"** Erwin says, nudging Minjun who only laughed. 

**"Yep, they reminded me of Shuhua and Miyeon back in college."**

**"They look like their moms too, no wonder they'll grow up to be like them."**

**"Hey remember the time Shuhua actually punched that one guy's face because she caught him extorting money from Lisa, the girl from the Dance Department?"**

**"Yeah, I actually remember that. I could feel Siwon’s pain on that one. Shuhua actually hit him square in the face.”**

**“And remember the time you and Evelynn were called in the principal’s office for standing up against this girl who bullies her classmate?”**

**“Ah yes, that made me laugh, I got to be honest. That scene was very familiar. The principal thought I was weird.”**

Minjun chuckled. **“I’m really proud of our daughters and how far they got.”**

Ahri and Evelynn emerged from the mansion minutes later, in their tow were two large suitcases, full of things they would need for work. Erwin opened the trunk of the car and the two women loaded their suitcases in, Erwin hopped in while Minjun closed the trunk after Ahri and Evelynn finished loading the suitcases and followed Erwin’s suit.

**“So, where are you heading off this time?”** Minjun asked, looking at the rear view mirror as he drove the car to the airport. Ahri looked up from her phone.

**“Uh, Egypt.”** Ahri answers. **“We have a layover there for three days, so we might not be able to return to Korea in time for the anniversary of the company. I’m sorry dad.”**

**“Ahri, you don’t have to apologise, your Uncle Erwin and I understand.”** Minjun smiles. **“Say, why don’t you make it up to us by bringing us souvenirs? I always wanted to own those glass sand bottles but I can’t seem to find the time to buy one when I’m there for a business trip.”**

**“Yeah, I like that idea.”** Erwin chimed in, his grin is wide and child-like. **“I want those mini pyramids, Eve. If that’s okay with you?”**

**“Sure thing, dad. I’ll take note of that.”** Evelynn says, amused with her father and her uncle's excitement. **"Anything else?"**

**"That would be all, dear. Thank you."**

It took fifteen minutes (since the rush hour had passed and few cars were travelling down the road) for them to arrive at Incheon International Airport. Kayn and Garen were already waiting for them, the brown haired man perked up as he saw one familiar Bentley Mulsanne pulling up before them. 

**"Good morning, uncle!"** Garen greeted as Erwin brought down his window. Kayn groaned as he took the suitcases from the trunk of the car. The two CEOs greeted back and initiated a conversation with the young cabin crew.

Meanwhile, as Ahri and Evelynn exited the car. Someone who was complaining as he took out the suitcases from the trunk. **"God! Did you stow a body in here or something?!"** Kayn exclaimed as he slammed the suitcases down on the ground. **"It's too heavy for our long haul!"**

**"That's because you only bring your boxers with you Kayn."** Ahri retorted, Garen choked on his own spit while Evelynn laughed out loud. Kayn stared at Ahri with murderous intent. **“Next time, try to bring actual clothes, _pretty boy_.” **

**“Wha— I swear to God, Ahri! Stop exclaiming things that aren’t even true!”**

The two flight attendants bid goodbye to their fathers with a kiss on their cheek, Kayn and Garen bowed down. The two CEOs sped away, off to their own devices. Ahri ushered her cabin crew inside the airport.

**“Good morning ladies and gents!”** The pilot, Captain Cecil Heimerdinger, and his co-pilot Captain Azir Abioye, approached the cabin crew. **“Shall we get started with the briefing?”**

Everyone got on board the moment the briefing was done. Ahri started doing her rounds and her duty as the flight purser while the rest did their jobs, Ahri did also give them a word of encouragement to fuel them for the long haul flight. Then one of the flight attendants, Lilia, noticed something weird. 

**"Hey, um, Ahri?"** Lilia softly called out, Ahri hummed in acknowledgement. **"Something is off with that passenger? Can you check her name?"** The flight attendant then pointed towards a blue head whose hair is tied in a twin braid. 

**"Oh, um, wait."** Ahri says, scanning the file in her hand. **"Jinx… Jinx Armada?"** Blue eyes blinked fast. **"For a last name, that is surely unique."** The purser turned to the flight attendant. **"Why did you ask?"**

**"Uh, just felt something was off with her. I don't know, maybe I'm just judgmental."**

**"Now that you mentioned it,"** Ahri watched as Jinx whipped her head left and right, as if she was looking for something or someone. **"You're right. I hope your guess is wrong though."**

Lilia was right. 

Jinx was a sasaeng fan of none other than Kai'sa Faraji, the only Kpop idol turned soloist, that was on board Korean Air during the flight. 

**"Jesus Christ."** Ahri says as she retreats back alongside Evelynn in the crew resting area. **"This is the reason why I should have listened to Lilia, the kid never misses a guess."**

**"It's not your fault Ahri."** Evelynn rubbed Ahri's back in hopes of calming her down. **"You know we had those couple of episodes back then, remember the one with Twice? G-Dragon? We've dealt with sasaengs before and we were—"**

**"That's the point, Eve. The reason why sasaengs got past us is because I wasn't paying attention well enough."**

**"Ahri—"**

**"God, I suck at my job. There goes another report—"**

**"Ahri don't blame yourself, Eve's right."** Captain Azir's voice rang out as he approached the crew who was in the resting area. **"The ground crew didn't check the passenger very carefully so that sasaeng was able to board inside. Again, none of this is your fault."**

**"But captain, this is the third time—"**

**"Ahri."** Azir warned. The said woman tucked her head into her palm. **"Don't. We have no control of what is about to happen inside the aircraft and you know that. You know how much the passenger was thankful that you were able to take the sasaeng away from her, also I saw how much she enjoyed that cookie you gave her."**

Ahri's cheeks beeted red. **"Oh, you saw that?"**

**"Nope, but Evelynn told us. Everyone in the crew also noticed it that whenever they passed by the passenger, she was happily nibbling on the cookie."**

**"Evelynn Daemon, you piece of— why did you tell that to everyone?!"** Ahri was about to smack Evelynn but she remembered that one of the captains was there so she cleared her throat instead. 

Evelynn snickered. **"You're gonna thank me later for what I _did_ , Ahri. I swear."** Ahri glared at her. **"At least Ezreal here wouldn't even dare to steal Kai'sa away from you."**

**"Oi, I have no plans!"** Ezreal quickly denied. **"You know I'm seeing—"**

**"Who? Lux? Oh please, you can't even go by pass Garen."** Evelynn pointed out. Ezreal shrank in his place when right on queue, Garen entered the crew resting area. Ezreal raised a finger to his lips, telling Evelynn to shut up. **"What?"** Evelynn asked innocently. 

**"Jesus Christ, Eve. You're gonna get me killed."** Ezreal muttered. 

**"What did I miss?"** Garen asked. Ezreal froze up. 

**"Nothing that you need to—"** Ezreal stammered and the platinum haired woman took this as a wonderful opportunity to rile him up. 

**"We were just talking about how Lux—"** Evelynn was able to dodge the pillow thrown at her by Ezreal. 

**"Wait, what about Lux?"** Garen asked with confusion. 

**"Evelynn, I swear to god I'm going to strangle you! Ahri if you don't put duct tape on your girlfriend's mouth I will!"** Ezreal threatened, Ahri only gave him a confused look. 

**"Wait, why did I get involved in this? And for the last time, Evelynn is not my girlfriend!"**

Time to do damage control, Azir thought. **"Now, now, kids. We do not promote violence in this airline. Stop before I throw all of you outside without a parachute."** Azir had a smile in his face that says 'I'm gonna do it, not joking'. 

No one said a word after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?
> 
> also, i'll try drawing the characters and how i visualise them while writing this fic. i suck at drawing btw so i can't promise you much. also feel free to point out something that i might have missed! 
> 
> thank you for sticking around with long flight! enjoy the flight!


	6. please come to me, i want to know about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's their first day at cairo and sparks are flying everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kai'sa is really a simp for ahri, i tell you
> 
> also huge shoutout to @daidydud for beta reading this, ilysm! <3

**“I need Google maps on this one. Wait, should I use Waze?”**

Kai’sa looked around before scratching her head. Cairo has changed drastically the last time she was here; hell she can’t even remember which street her house was located. **“Damnit!”** The soloist muttered. Kai’sa took her phone from her pocket and scrolled down, thinking of a plan to get back to her home.

Meanwhile, Ahri sighed as her feet wobbled against the marble floor of the airport. **“I can’t last longer in these heels.”** Evelynn chuckled as she pushed the blonde lightly to fasten up her pace. **“Don’t even try Eve, I can’t walk any longer.”**

**“Hurry up, foxy pick your ass up or I might get caught up on your suitcase.”** Evelynn says as she continues to push Ahri lightly on the back. **“We’ll arrive at the bus much faster too.”** The purser groaned as she picked up her pace. **“Good foxy.”** Evelynn teased.

**“Shut up.”** Ahri grumbled.

Kayn, who was walking beside Ahri, started slapping the purser’s shoulder when he spotted someone familiar waiting in the benches of the airport. **“Jesus! Kayn! Will you _please_ stop doing that?!” **Ahri frowned.

**“Look at that, Ahri! Ms. ‘I love your cookie’ is waiting for you!”** Kayn pointed towards the benches, but every cabin crew including the pilots had their gazes trained on the young lad as they looked at him weirdly.

**“Why does that sound off—”** Cassiopeia, another member of the cabin crew, said until Garen cutted her off.

**“Oh, it really is Miss Kai’sa.”** Ahri’s eyes darted towards the soloist and her cheeks immediately went pink, Evelynn eyed her best friend with amusement. **“What is she still doing here? Is she waiting for someone?”**

**“She’s probably waiting for her prince charming, wink wink nudge nudge.”** Kayn answered with a playful smirk, eyes darting towards Ahri. **“Oh prince charming~ come and see your dear princess~!”** He sang out and everyone laughed, except Ahri who was growing redder by the minute. **“Oh! Prince Charming! Thank you for the cookie!”** The high pitched princess voice Kayn was currently sporting had finally irked Ahri.

**"Kayn, I suggest you _shut up_ before I rip your lips off your pretty face."** The purser warned and Kayn immediately closed his mouth.

Let's go back to Kai'sa. The soloist sighed and shoved her phone back into her pocket, clearly disappointed with the lack of options she's currently facing. **"What am I gonna do? I just can't call— oh wait!"** The soloist had a bright idea inside her head, so she fished her phone again and scrolled into her contacts, her purple eyes met with a familiar name and immediately hit 'call'. 

The line rang for a moment until a sleepy female voice answered. **_"Aloo?"_**

**"Hey, Taliyah? It's me, Kai'sa."** Thank god for roaming data. **"I'm—"**

**_"OH MY GOD, BOKKIE!"_ **Kai'sa winced on the sudden scream piercing her eardrum. Taliyah's sleepiness must have disappeared. **_"HI! OH MY GOD! IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE WE LAST TALKED! HOW ARE YOU!?"_**

**"I'm good, I'm good."** Kai'sa chuckles. **"I'm back in Cairo, and I kinda need your help."** A noise of acknowledgement came from the other line. **"You see… I don't know the way home, I kinda forgot where it was since it's been so long since I got back."**

**_"Oh, wait wait! You're back home?!"_ **

**"Uh, yes. I've been trying to tell that to you since you picked up the call but you cut me off."**

Taliyah giggled. **_"Ana aasef, Bokkie. I was just excited that you came home. But do wait for me in the airport, I'll pick you up! Khaal and khaalah would be pleased to see you back in town."_**

**"Thanks, Liyah. I'll see you soon!"**

**_"Anything for my bintu al-khaal!"_ **

Kai'sa dropped the call and chuckled to herself, Taliyah is still this energetic just like how she was when they were kids. Also, it was foreign to hear her speaking Arabic; she was used to hearing her speak Afrikaans that she almost thought that she was talking to an impostor if she didn't focus enough to notice the slightest hint of the said accent buried within her words. 

The soloist didn't know she was too deep into her thoughts until someone cleared their throats beside her. Kai'sa jumped in surprise and looked up to see Evelynn and Ahri smiling at her. 

**"Heya."** Kai'sa greeted, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. **"Is there anything I could help you with?"**

**"Oh, we just wanted to chat, is it okay with you? Our ride isn’t around yet."** Ahri says, tucking a strand of her hair into her ear. _Damn, how can someone be this attractive?_ The soloist nodded, dumbfounded. Evelynn snickered softly. **"So, what brings you to Cairo, _charming dreamer?_ " **The two flight attendants took the empty chairs on both sides of the soloist. 

**"I swear— how the hell did you guys know that nickname?"** Kai'sa groaned. Ahri and Evelynn laughed. 

**"Well, we may or may not be watching the variety shows you are guesting on. Love the Running Man guesting by the way."** Ahri giggled. **"I really enjoyed how good you are in ripping those name tags without breaking a sweat."**

Kai'sa's cheeks were dusted with a pink blush from the sudden compliment. **"Oh, that? Hehe, thanks."** Wow, what a gay and awkward answer Kai'sa. Good job. 

**"Still, you haven't answered my question though."**

**"Oh, I'm here to take a break."** Kai'sa says. Ahri tilted her head slightly and Kai'sa swore she imagined the purser had a pair of fox ears on top of her ears twitching in curiosity and a tail swaying slowly left and right. **"Idols needed a break too."**

**"Oh, being an idol must be tiring."** Evelynn mused. 

**"Yep it is."** Kai'sa smiled sadly for a brief moment and Ahri caught a glimpse of it. Then her smile turned to a glad one. **"Say, I wanna thank you again for saving my ass back there, Ahri. Those sasaengs really, I can't catch a break from them."**

Ahri chuckled. **"No worries, Miss Faraji. Happy to serve you."** Evelynn threw a piece of paper at the purser which landed straight into her face. **"Ow! What was that for?"**

**"You're not inside the airplane anymore, Ahri. Loosen up."** Evelynn amusingly said while Kai'sa blinked in confusion. 

**"Wait, wait. How did you know my last name?"**

**"I'm the purser of Korean Air, Kai'sa. It's normal for us to have the information of the passengers on board the plane."** Ahri explained. **"And don't worry, I ain't a sasaeng."**

**"Oh, I didn't mean that—"**

**"Chill, _dreamer._ " **Ahri chuckled again. **"No offense taken. I know you're just protecting yourself from those creeps so it's not surprising you could be mistrustful with people you just met."**

Kai'sa sheepishly rubbed her nape. **"But, is there any way I could repay you for your help though?"** Evelynn raised her eyebrow. Ahri hummed in thought. 

**"How about you show us around? It's our first time here in Egypt and we want to explore the place."** The purser proposed with a smile in her face. 

**"It's a deal then."**

Jayce, one of the male cabin crew ran towards the two flight attendants. **"Ey, chief. The bus is here."** Ahri and Evelynn stood up and Jayce took their suitcases right on cue, quickly leaving the scene to stow the suitcases away. 

**"There's our ride. We have to go, we had fun talking to you, Kai'sa."** Ahri says, smiling softly. Evelynn waved goodbye, leaving the scene first. **"Be safe alright?"**

**"Oh, um. Alright. You too?"** Kai'sa mirrored the smile the flight attendant gave her before waving goodbye. Ahri did the same thing before turning her back. 

The truth is, Kai'sa is reluctant to let the flight attendant go. _I don't have her number yet._ As if she read her mind, Evelynn turned around when she got by the door of the airport. Her perfectly made eyebrows raised and she cocked her head a bit towards Ahri's figure, telling her subtly to _go get her number genius._

Kai'sa bit her lips and contemplated for a moment. **"Hey Ahri, wait!"** The flight attendant stopped on her tracks and turned around, only to find the soloist running towards her. **"I— I believe I can't contact you for our little trip if I don't have your number."**

Kayn, who overheard everything, choked on his hotdog while Garen looked at him incredulously but nevertheless patted his back. _Where the fuck did he get that hotdog?!_ Ahri was taken aback a bit until she forced herself to clear her throat just to make sure she wasn't staring at the charming soloist stupidly. 

**"Oh wait, lemme scan your Kakao code."** Both women fished their phones out of their pockets. They both opened their Kakao apps and Ahri was the first one to scan the soloist's code. **"Got it"**

Ahri sent an emoji to Kai'sa and a _ding_ signalled that Kai'sa got the message. **"Thanks. Guess I'll see you later?"**

**"Sure thing. Good morning, Kai'sa."** Ahri smiled softly.

**"Good morning too, Ahri."**

Ahri placed a kiss on Kai'sa's cheek, catching the soloist off guard. A choke and a whistle was heard in the background but Kai'sa doesn't seem to notice because she was both stupefied and rooted in her spot. Evelynn, who was watching from a distance, gawked at how confident Ahri became in a span of a minute. Alright everyone, take the pictures, you'll only see this kind of Evelynn once in a blue moon. 

**"Holy shit, I didn't know you got that confident gay in you, Foxy."** Evelynn says as Ahri joins her. But the purser didn't answer her until they got into the bus. 

As soon as she sat down on the chair inside the bus, Ahri tucked her head into her palms and screamed, catching everyone's attention. **"THAT IS SO EMBARRASSING! WHY DID I DO THAT?!"** The other members of the cabin crew and the captains could only snicker at the purser. 

_No wonder_ , Evelynn smirked. The flight attendant was having an existential crisis. **"Ooh, is that love blossoming Ahri~? "** She teased. Ahri threw a water bottle at her (which she stole from Jayce). 

**"YOU'RE NOT HELPING, DAEMON!"**

**"Hey! I was about to drink that!"**

Kai'sa who was left in the airport, remained rooted in her place, her mind running miles an hour. _Oh my god, did she just?_ Kai'sa reached for her right cheek where the purser's lips landed, and she's not going to lie, her lips felt soft. The soloist smiled to herself, cheek reddening as her heart beated loud against her chest. 

**"Bokkie!"** Taliyah called out as she ran towards her, but the soloist didn't reply and was staring in the distance with a stupefied smile in her face. **"Eh? Bokkie? Yohoo?"** Taliyah waved her hands in front of Kai'sa's eyes but she didn't budge. 

**"God, I can't wait to see her later."** Kai'sa said dreamily. 

**"Eh? Who?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the words used by taliyah in this is chapter is modern standard arabic, and according to google it is used currently in egypt as the official language spoken throughout the country. here are the meanings:
> 
> ana aasef - i'm sorry  
> khaal - uncle (this is used to address your relative in your mother's side)  
> khaalah - auntie (this is used to address your relative in your mother's side)  
> bintu al-khaal - cousin (this is used to address your relative in your mother's side)
> 
> also seoul is seven hours ahead of cairo; the plane departed from seoul at 8 am (1 am at cairo) and arrived in cairo at 4 am (which is 11 am in seoul), complicated i know but that's how time works i guess.
> 
> anyways, thoughts?


	7. like my dreams i can't sit back, i have to chase 'em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahri has to deal with an insufferable eve and her gay panics while kai'sa makes a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really the dynamics between eve and ahri, i really do. i'm starting to think they are canon.

Kai'sa never tried to sleep after she arrived back home. 

The moment Taliyah brought her suitcase down from her Jeep, Kai'sa excused herself and went for a jog around the neighborhood.  **_"If you get lost, just call me alright?!"_ ** She remembered the brown haired woman calling after her and Kai'sa nodded before speeding off. Cairo had changed drastically and now everything felt foreign to her now, if that was even possible to experience in the place you grew up with. 

**"Or maybe I just can't get over that place…''** Kai'sa muttered to herself as she turned left.  **"Ah, why am I even bothering myself over this? I'm here to relax and not— oh shit!"** Rule number one in jogging, never get occupied with your thoughts. And that is what Kai'sa forgot, and because of that she bumped into someone which she luckily caught in the waist. 

**"Nice grip you got there, dear."**

**"Eh? Oh shit, Evelynn. I'm really sorry!"** Kai'sa placed Evelynn back to her feet and bowed for god knows how many times.  **"I didn't notice you because I was too occupied with something. I'm really sorry."**

**"Please, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention either, that makes us even."** Evelynn waved her hand in dismissal.  **"Say, why are you out early in the morning?"**

**"Jogging."** Kai'sa said simply.  **"I had to fight the jet lag."**

**"Guess we aren't the only ones using that method."** Evelynn mused. She saw Kai'sa looking around, probably looking for someone and Evelynn has an idea who it might be. **"Ahri is at the hotel, surfing the channels. You might wanna hit her up, she's bored out of her mind."**

**"Wha— what do you mean?"** Gotcha red handed, Kai'sa. 

**"Oh come on, dear."** Evelynn rolled her eyes.  **"It's obvious you're pinning for my best friend, everyone in the crew except that dense fox noticed how infatuated you are with her."**

**"That—"**

**"Another denial from you and I will shove this bottle into your neck."** Evelynn threatened while pointing the said bottle into Kai'sa's face and the soloist gulped before nodding.  **"Good. Look, I'm doing you guys a favor. You'll thank me later, trust me."**

**"Why are you even doing this, Evelynn? No offense, but what do you even gain from this?"**

**"It's simple; I want my best friend to be happy. Ahri deserves more than she already has."** Evelynn says.  **"And I'm repaying a favor she had long forgotten."**

**"Wow, that's… great. Well, it really is."** Kai'sa face-palmed.  **"Look I'm sorry if I'm a bit awkward around you, I just really don't know what to react regarding about it."**

**"No worries, Kai'sa. It's normal for people to gay panic whenever they are around me."** Evelynn says nonchalantly and Kai'sa choked on her spit. The flight attendant laughed.  **"Just kidding. But I'm serious about what I said though, you really might wanna hit up Ahri. I'm sure she'll be glad that you've pulled her out of a boring void."**

**"Well, alright. I will."**

Evelynn smiled and tapped Kai'sa's cheek with her perfectly manicured (and no there is no nail polish, just a glossy transparent one) nails before waving goodbye to the soloist. As the flight attendant was out of earshot, Kai'sa shook her head and continued jogging. 

The flight attendant returned to the hotel located three blocks away from the convenience store. Of course, since Korean Air wanted the best for their flight attendants, they always book them the grandest hotels. So in their three day stay in Cairo, Korean Air had chosen The Nile Ritz-Carlton, located in Cairo Governorate. 

**"Ey Eve, where have you been?"** Jayce asked as he and the other male members of the cabin crew exited the elevator and found Evelynn standing outside.  **"Everyone is gonna head to the pool, you're not coming?"**

**"No, did Ahri join you guys?"** Evelynn asked. 

**"Nah, she wanted to rest so we left her be."** Jayce answered, hoisting the life preserver in his shoulder.  **"You sure you're not coming?"**

**"No, but thank you for the invitation though. Enjoy your time at the pool."**

**"Thanks, Eve!"**

Evelynn entered the elevator as soon after everyone left. She pressed the button for the tenth floor and the door closed with her as the only passenger. The elevator climbed up and shortly arrived on the tenth floor with a  _ ding.  _ Evelynn exited the elevator and headed to the room two corridors down. 

**"Ahri, I brought the orange juice you wanted."** Evelynn says the moment she opens the door. She found the purser laying on bed, flipping the channels.  **"Still not found something entertaining?"**

**"Nope."** Ahri says, popping the 'p' as an emphasis.  **"I can only understand basic shit in these shows, I shoulda continued the Arabic lessons I had with Uncle Xerath."**

**"Well, don't worry. I'm sure you'll find something interesting."** Evelynn shrugged as she plopped down in bed in an unfashionable manner.  __ **"Ah, my back is aching."**

**"That's because you are a grandma, it's natural."**

**"What are you talking about? I ain't no grandma."**

Ahri hollered in laughter as she opened her bottle of orange juice.  **"Don't even try to deny it Eve, you're years older than me."**

**"Don't even exaggerate it, Foxy. I'm just a year older than you, show some respect to your** **_unnie._ ** **"**

**"Oh, wait. We're on the** **_unnie_ ** **basis now? I thought you never wanted to be called** **_unnie_ ** **because it makes you feel older than you already are?"**

**"Fuck you, Kang."**

Ahri laughed once again. The purser kept switching the channels as she took small sips from her bottle. Her phone suddenly rang, telling her someone had sent a message. Ahri absentmindedly picked up her phone and almost spurted out the orange juice when she found who decided to drop by her inbox. 

**_[4:50] Kai'sa: u still up?_ **

**_[4:50] Kai'sa: saw eve in a convenience store awhile ago, said u were bored out of your mind._ **

Ahri whipped her head at an unsuspecting Evelynn in shock.  **"You told Kai'sa?!"** The purser screeched. 

**"Told Kai'sa what?"** Evelynn looked up from her phone, eyebrows furrowed and a frown decorating her features. 

**"That— you know what nevermind."** Ahri says, Evelynn rolled her eyes but nevertheless snickered slightly. Guess Kai'sa decided to grow some balls and shoot Ahri a text. 

A few kilometres away from the hotel, Kai'sa was lying inside her room and waited for Ahri's response. Apparently the flight attendant left her on read for about five minutes now.  **"Oh god, why did I even bother? She's probably busy—"** Her phone rang and the soloist immediately sprang up in her bed. 

**_[4:55] yeah, can't find something interesting on the tv :((_ **

**_[4:55] what u up to?_ **

Kai'sa's heart is running a mile a minute.  **"Oh god what do I say? Fuck."** The soloist thought for a brief moment before answering the flight attendant. 

**_[4:56] Kai'sa: just chillin_ **

**_[4:56] Kai'sa: say wanna go out?_ **

**"What the fuck am I doing?"** Kai'sa muttered to her in disbelief. Ahri stopped replying from that moment on and Kai'sa thought that Ahri felt awkward or something. Why she even felt disappointed anyways?  **"Oh shit. I've already messed up."**

Back into the hotel, Ahri was screaming her mind out and Evelynn didn't know how to calm a panicking gay down. 

**"Jesus Christ, Ahri! You're just making things complicated, just say yes!"** Evelynn said in disbelief. 

**"It's not that easy, grandma!"** Ahri screeched, Evelynn winced on how loud the purser's voice was.  **"What am I gonna do?!"**

**"God, a simple yes would solve your problems, Foxy!"** Evelynn groaned. The flight attendant stood up and snatched the purser's phone.  **"If you're brain is melting due to the immense amount of gay panic, then you can thank me later for all the favors I'm doing for you."**

**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"** Ahri screamed and lunged at Evelynn who, surprisingly, was able to dodge the incoming purser with such speed Ahri didn't know the flight attendant had in her.  **"Gimme back my phone, Eve!"**

**"Uh, uh, uh."** Evelynn tsked.  **"Stay still, Foxy."**

**"Jesus, you're insufferable!"**

**"You're welcome."**

**"Evelynn!"**

The two went like that for a couple of minutes until Evelynn stopped in the middle of the room and Ahri took this as a wonderful opportunity to get her phone back. But unfortunately, the flight attendant was able to stop her by grabbing her face, preventing Ahri from stepping anywhere near Evelynn. 

**"Aaaand done."** Evelynn pressed the 'send' button then threw Ahri's phone back to her, luckily she was able to catch it with both hands. The purser sent her a glare.  **"Again, you're welcome, Foxy. Enjoy your date."**

**"What?!"** Ahri exclaimed and took a look into her conversation with Kai'sa.  **"Bloody— Evelynn, I'm going to kill you!"**

**_[5:02] hey, srry abt that, room service came_ **

**_[5:02] sure thing! where do u wanna go?_ **

**_[5:03] Kai'sa: there is this restaurant i rlly wanted to try out, taliyah said the food is great, wanna go eat lunch there?_ **

**_[5:04] sure thing, let's meet at convenience store where u saw eve_ **

**_[5:04] can't wait <3_ **

**_[5:05] Kai'sa: me 2. see ya later, ahri._ **

Ahri squealed like a dying pig and Evelynn swore she broke her eardrums on that one.  **"EVELYNN WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

**"I'm setting you up on a date."** Evelynn says as she rubbed her poor assaulted eardrum. She was pretty sure that the people occupying the rooms beside theirs would complain about the noise Ahri was currently making.  **"Jesus, will you please stop screaming? I don't want to be accused of murdering a lesbian."**

**"Fucking— this is all your fault Eve!"** Ahri exclaimed.  **"Why are you doing this?!"**

**"Because you're too slow. I know you're clearly interested in her, both platonically and sexually but you're too prideful to admit it."**

**"I barely even know Kai'sa! What makes you think I like her the way you are thinking of?!"**

**"Oh come on, newly found friends don't kiss each on the first day."**

**"Hey! I do that to when I meet new female friends!"**

**"You didn't do that to me when we first met, or to Lilia, or to Zoe, or to Cassiopeia, or Leona, or—"**

**"Okay, okay I get it! Geez!"** Ahri threw her hands up in frustration before sighing in defeat.  **"I'm** **_interested_ ** **in her okay? But as a friend, for now. I wanted to know Kai'sa more than just who she is as an idol. We both know that she's humongous in Korea and everyone worships the ground she walks on."** The purser explained.  **"I just… I don't want to regret anything if ever the time comes."**

**"So you do say you have a chance of falling in love with her?"** Evelynn asked, eyebrows raised in question. 

**"Yeah, I mean, there is a possibility. You can't always ignore that fact because you don't even know what's going to happen in the future."** Ahri pointed out.  **"Look, even if we aren't even two days into our friendship but I know Kai'sa is going to be an interesting fellow. So for now, please throw whatever gay agenda you have for us out of the window because I swear to god I don't even look at her the same way you think I look at her."**

Evelynn nodded in agreement and the two fell into a comfortable silence.  **"But that doesn't explain the gay panic though."** The flight attendant says after a moment. 

**"Shut up before I kill you."**

//

**"I can tell Ahri is gonna be something."** Kai'sa says to Taliyah.  **"I mean, I haven't been able to talk to her for like a long span of time but I immediately felt the connection between us you know?"**

**"I get you, I get you."** Taliyah laughed.  **"So what are your plans? Where are you going to bring her on your date?"**

**"Date?"** Kai'sa was taken aback for a moment before a faint blush covered her cheeks.  **"Oh, it's not a date. I agreed to her favor after she saved my ass back at the plane."**

**"Wait, what happened to you?"**

**"I got attacked by a sasaeng."**

**"Ah those obsessive people really."** Taliyah shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest.  **"They really don't know their boundaries."**

**"Yeah. So, lemme repeat what I said; Ahri saved me from a sasaeng on the way here and now I'm repaying her by taking her and her friend on a tour here in Egypt."**

**"Oh, it's her first time here? That's great! You could show her the beauty of the pyramids. I'm sure she'll love it there. Also make her ride a camel."**

**"You know, Liyah."** Kai'sa gripped the mug she was currently nursing in her hands.  **"I don't know** **_anything_ ** **about Egypt. You know that shortly after we moved here, we immediately left for South Korea because of dad's work."** The soloist sighed.  **"Ahri probably thinks I knew this place like the back of my hand. But I don't. If I was back** **_there_ ** **, I'd probably be able to bring her into different places."**

Taliyah giggled.  **"You know, you can always bring her there next time, cous. But now, focus on impressing her. What are you planning to wear?"**

**"Nothing fancy. I'd just probably go casual."**

**"Oh come on, you gotta step up your A-game, bintu al-khaal."** Taliyah says as she stood up from her seat and made her way towards the soloist to pat her in the back encouragingly.  **"I saw your pictures on the internet and I think you need to wear one of those outfits on your date later!"**

**"I— I ain't gonna do that."**

**"Bintu al-khaal, lemme tell you something; another one way into a woman's heart is by showing her how awesome you could look in those outfits. I'm pretty sure Ahri is a woman with style and she could appreciate someone who wears the same thing as she does."**

**"What does that even mean?"**

Taliyah rolled her eyes.  **"I mean of course you can't just show up in your date wearing a plastic bag! Of course she's gonna feel awkward about it. So wear something a bit formal but still goes under the casual category."**

**"Oh. Like a button down shirt or something?"**

**"Yes! That's exactly what I meant."** Taliyah snapped her fingers in agreement.  **"But, I still don't believe this isn't a date. The way I saw you go dreamy eyes at her back at the airport, I could tell you're actually interested in her."**

**"I— I ain't interested in her."** Kai'sa denied but her cheeks were a dead give away. Taliyah smirked.  **"Ugh, fine. I am interested in her, but clearly not the way you are thinking."**

**"Really huh? Lemme guess, after she saved your ass from the sasaeng you can't stop thinking about her and you immediately asked someone from the crew if she was single right?"**

**"How—"**

**"We were raised together, cous. I know what's on your mind."** Taliyah shrugged.  **"In fact, there is nothing wrong if you're interested in her. Just go for it, or if you're scared, get to know her first. Nothing is wrong with that either."**

**"Well, that's true I guess."**

**"Enough with the chit chat, now go prepare for your date, cous. Don't keep the lady waiting!"** Taliyah started pushing Kai'sa away from the table with a giggle.  **"Good luck!"**

**"It's only six a.m! Why are you so excited?!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just the beginning of kahri's "date", don't worry! the next chapters will be something so buckle up kids cause we're going on a feels trip.
> 
> this is the longest chapter i've written so far and i like it how it came out exactly i envisioned. 
> 
> also thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my folder for a couple of months now since i ain't confident in this one, but after a couple of tears and revisions later, i think it's worth a try.
> 
> thoughts?


End file.
